supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Do Shut Up
Do Shut Up is a Japanese comedy documentary series about Satoko Samo complaining about different, untrue things, things that just angers her or things that don't make sense or she doesn't understand. Episodes Season 1 #PETA #ALF #Sexism in TF2 #Squealing Girly-Girls #Weeaboos #Cartoon Censorship #Hetalia Fandom #The Menstural Cycle #Racist Cosplayers #Vore fetishes #WWII anti-Japanese propaganda #Perverts #4Kids Entertainment #Omorashi #Annoying Girls #Sexist DC/Marvel fanboys #Canteen Manners #Conflicting Colors #People still having their Christmas decorations up or putting them up too early. #Babyish Stuff # Shotacon # Sonic Fetish Abuse # Birthday Special: Trafalgar Law Yaoi Abuse. # Pokemon Fetish Abuse Quotes Satoko: "" (Translation: Humanity never ceases to p*** me off) Satoko: "" (Translation: What I'm talking about is Sexist TF2 players, I hate these b******s, they annoy everyone, and they just are stupid!) Satoko: "" (Translation: The Hetalia Fandom, what is very bulls*** is that Taiwan, that cute Asian girl, Is hated by half of the fandom because "She gets in the way of the yaoi!" NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR YAOI! Taiwan is my favorite character! And I saw this one weeaboo story that this person's friend, after watching Hetalia, she became obsessed, she pulled random s*** and claimed them as canon like Germany being North Italy's father, Prussia being South Italy's father, and the two Italians being cousins, Bulls***! According to their birth dates and human ages, North Italy is older than Germany, and Same for South Italy and Prussia, I haven't seen anyone that crazy, I've seen worse) Satoko: "" (Translation: Conflicting colours is a load of s***! It is the most c***piest excused-s*** ever! One time when me and my class were designing WWII propaganda, I wanted to use red for the sunset and orange for the beach, but my teacher was having none of it and claimed it was conflicting colours, while I said "Bulls***!" And "I'm not into excuses!" Then threw a fit until Ms. Saki said, "Satoko, you can use any color you want" while telling me history teacher off) Satoko: "" (Translation: Canteen manners in European countries like Northern Ireland, are F***ING stupid! In my school, you don't have to wait! You can just eat right away! They claim "manners!", No, It's not, it's dumb!) Satoko: "" (Translation: Marvel and DC fanboys, that are sexist, are bulls***! I got picked on by a couple of boys saying I can't watch Marvel movies because I'm a girl, wanna know what I did, beat them up, tell security of their behaviour, and hope for the best, this happened after seeing Thor: The Dark World with my friends) Satoko: "" (Translation: Girly-Girls that scream, don't respect tomboys, and annoy the s*** out of everyone, there was this one girl in my school, no, not Jonina, she kept asking at least 40 billion times to be my best friend, even when I was reading a WWII history book, I was getting annoyed with her,, I was like "Leave me alone!" She even followed me home and hid the Loki statue I won as a prize in my school's party and wouldn't give it back, so I punched her and put the statue back, d*** b****!) Satoko: "" (Translation: It's the middle of January, take down your f***ing Christmas decorations.) Satoko: "" (Translation:Tohoku earthquake and tsunami? Payback for Pearl Harbour? These low-life pieces of f***ing s*** just shared their immaturity to the world) Satoko: "" (Translation: Remember Trafalgar Law from One Piece? STOP YAOI FETISH ABUSING HIM! I like him too, but sometimes you all like him too much, yes, he's attractive, I can accept that, but, please, do it in fourms, like normal people) Satoko: "" (Translation: Remember Sonic and friends? Teens and kids? Stop fetish abusing them! Sonic is an animal creature aswell as his friends! They have internal testicles, ovaries, and reproductive system!) Reception Reception It received critical acclaim. Category:Comedy Documentaries Category:Documentaries